The Last Heist
by jelllayfish
Summary: In the GTA universe (au), The Achievement Hunters are in the middle of a heist, and Michael and Gavin have found themselves in a tight spot. In a world with no respawns or health bars, will they survive? Image by secretfaun of tumblr. A non-romatic, but still kind of cutesy Mavin.


_Rated T for profanity and violence. I apologize profusely for cliches._

_In the GTA universe, The Achievement Hunters are in the middle of a heist, and Michael and Gavin have found themselves in a tight spot. In a world with no respawns or health bars, will they survive?_

Michael skidded around the corner of the alley with Gavin in tow. He dropped to the ground, pulling his partner down with him. Michael clasped his sweaty hands against his ears, pressed his back to the wall, and squeezed his eyes shut. He hoped Gavin was doing the same as the explosion rocked the street.

A distant shout that sounded similar to "YOLO" was heard, but it was cut off by the boom.

_Thanks Ray_, Michael thought to himself.

As soon as the explosion subsided, Michael grabbed Gavin by the wrist and pulled him farther into the alley. He rounded the corner so that they were hidden behind the brick building. They were now faced with a fence.

"We've gotta climb it," Michael said without turning.

"Wait," Gavin breathed, "Gimme a sec."

"Are you fucking kidd-" Michael said as he turned to face Gavin, but the words caught in his throat. His boi was bloodied and beaten.

"Gavin, what the _hell_?" Michael said, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

Gavin made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a choke, and collapsed against the bricks.

"I buggered up back there."

His hands were grasping his thigh where his jeans were already stained crimson, and his face was purple and swollen, blood oozing from multiple cuts.

"That prick swung at me when I stole his car. I," He laughed again, "I think my nose is broken."

Michael stared at him incredulously before exploding into shouts.

"Who gives a fuck about your fucking nose?! It was fucking ugly before you got punched!" He gestured angrily towards Gavin's lower half. "I'm more worried about your fucking leg that's leaking a gallon of blood!"

"Oh, yeah. I got shot."

"No, really?! That's just fucking great Gavin, how the fuck are we gonna get out of this now?"

"Maybe the cops will lose us back here." He was smiling, but his cheery disposition was looking more forced every moment.

As if on cue, the sharp whining of sirens became audible. They were coming to replace their comrades who had died in the explosion.

"Not bloody likely."

Michael sighed. He eyed up the chain link fence that was a few inches taller than he was. The getaway vehicle was a short dash beyond the stupid thing. There was no other way; taking the streets was suicide. He checked his guns quickly. _Low on ammo. Perfect._

He turned back towards his friend, brow furrowed. After a moment he took off his jacket.

"Here," he said as he tore off a strip of dark fabric. He crouched down in front of Gavin and began tying it around his wound. Gavin winced, and Michael realized he could have been more gentle, but they just didn't have the time.

"What are we gonna do, Micoo?"

Michael looked up from the leg. Gavin wasn't grinning anymore. There was panic clouding his green eyes.

_Fuck me, _Michael thought to himself. He didn't know what to do, but he couldn't let Gav see his fear.

"Let's uh, let's get you up, boi." Michael pushed himself up off the pavement and extended his hand to Gavin. "C'mon, the adrenaline's going to numb the pain. Can't you hear those sirens!? They're coming, dude! Let's go!"

They clasped hands and Michael began to pull him up. Gavin inhaled sharply and clenched his teeth, but they got him into an upright position leaning against the wall.

"O-okay. Let's go," Gavin panted.

Michael examined his friend's face. Drops of sweat were beginning to collect on his brow. Some were rolling down his cheeks and getting trapped in his scraggly beard. The cuts on his nose and cheekbones were beginning to scab over, but the swelling was pushing his left eye shut. Underneath the blood and bruises, he was incredibly pale. His poor boi.

"Can you walk?" Michael asked.

In answer, Gavin took a careful step towards the fence. As soon as weight was put on his leg, he tumbled forward.

"Fuck," Michael grunted as he caught Gavin under the arm. He hadn't honestly believed Gavin would be able to even stand with all the blood that was lost; it was obvious he was becoming weaker.

Michael sat him gently back on the ground and collapsed next to him. They sat without speaking for several moments, listening to the sirens echoing in the streets.

"Alright, Plan B," Michael said finally. "We take as many of those fuckers down with us that we can."

"What?"

Michael pulled out his pistol from behind him, and began loading it.

"We kill as many cops as we can, and hope that The Gents got away. And maybe you were right, maybe they won't even find us." He snapped his pistol shut, and opened his micro SMG. "They're pretty stupid, and I bet we only have like, two or three stars. We could be perfectly safe. And anyway-."

Gavin put his hand on the gun Michael was loading.

"Michael."

"What?!"

"You've gotta run, get the fuck out of here, boi!"

"What?! No!"

The boys stared at each other defiantly.

Michael cracked first. He put his hands on Gavin's shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"I can't leave you, boi. Not like this. We're in this together."

"You can save yourself, get out of he-"

"Save it, Gav," he growled and got to his feet. "You're stuck with me."

He saw the fear and worry in the other boy's face. Michael softened and crouched down.

"Hey," he said gently. "Team Nice Dynamite 'til the end, alright?"

He smiled a bit at that, and nodded his head. "Fine." He paused for a moment and then said "Help me up."

"Why?"

"Well I can't bloody well shoot sitting down, can I?!"

Michael breathed a sigh of relief and laughed. He helped Gavin up again, and pulled his lanky left arm over his shoulder to support him.

The sirens were close now.

As Michael was loading the last of the ammo, they heard tires skid across pavement awfully close by. Gavin whipped his head around and stared at the space where the alley and the back of the building met. Michael shoved the pistol into Gavin's free hand, and took aim with the SMG.

"Michael?" Gavin whispered.

"Yeah, boi?"

"Is this going to be our last heist?"

"Not if I can help it."

They said no more, and waited patiently for the officers to approach. Suddenly there were gunshots. Gavin tightened his grip around Michael. _Who are they shooting? _Michael thought frantically.

Running footsteps came towards them and echoed throughout the alley. Michael tightened his grip on the gun.

A man emerged, but it wasn't a cop at all.

"There you guys are! Let's go!" Geoff shouted.

Gavin let out a whoop of victory while Michael clutched his chest where his heart was about to beat right out of his rib cage. The two began to hobble forward with Michael supporting Gavin, and they rounded the corner back into the long alleyway.

Parked haphazardly at the mouth of the alley was the dark Achievement Hunter-Mobile, where Ryan was hung out the driver's seat window, shooting into the streets and laughing. Jack was opening the back door of the car for the approaching boys, and ushering them to hurry up.

Geoff ran ahead, climbed over the roof, and took his place in the passenger seat.

Gavin and Michael crawled into the vehicle, and the door was slammed shut by Jack behind them. Ryan revved the engine, and they shot forward. The cops were left behind.

The Achievement Hunters made their escape and celebrated their victorious heist with triumphant cheers on the way to a hospital. And although Michael and Gavin had no reason to still be linked with Gavin's arm swung over Michael's shoulder, they did not unhook for the entire drive.

"Team Nice Dynamite 'til the end, eh boi?" Gavin said so only Michael could hear.

Michael grinned.

"Yeah," he said with a laugh. "'Til the end, Gav."

"You better not be bleeding on the upholstery!" Geoff shouted back at them.

They all laughed and joked together, driving into the sunset.

Except for Ray, who died a horrible fiery death.

THE END


End file.
